1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an external mirror for a motor vehicle and in particular to a mirror mounting and housing permitting pivoting movement of the mirror housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles, such as trucks, have externally mounted mirrors extending from one or both sides of the vehicle by which the driver can see behind the vehicle. Such mirrors are provided on the vehicle when purchased new and they are also sold as after-market items for replacement of the original mirror mounts. Since the mirrors extend from the vehicle, they are subject to being struck or sticking objects that pass close to the sides of the vehicle. As such, it has become common to provide mirror mounts that fold the mirror head toward the vehicle when struck.
The mirrors and mirror mounts are sized for the configuration of the vehicle when sold and when driven by the average driver. When the vehicle is used to tow a trailer, for example, or when a truck has a truck body added onto the frame or a camper body mounted on the truck, the original mirrors are likely to be inadequate to provide a full view to the driver. Add-on mirrors or replacement mirrors are commonly used in such situations. Drivers who desire additional visibility may also change mirrors on their vehicles.
The assignee of this application developed and sold a family of extended rearview mirrors that could replace the standard OEM mirrors on most domestic vans and pickup trucks. This original family of automotive styled mirrors was designated as the 2015 series and was designed to fit on the door as a direct replacement for the OEM mirror allowing our customers to easily retrofit this mirror to the vehicle for wide body applications. These wide body applications use a standard full-sized cutaway Ford, GM or Chrysler van or pickup chassis that is later outfitted with a utility box or camper body.
The original 2015 mirror had a friction pivot system that would allow the long arm to rotate rearwards if the mirror struck an object or if the mirror needed to be folded away in a tight parking situation. The design only allowed the mirror to rotate to the rear of the vehicle and not forward.
An upgrade to this mirror was an improved pivot system that consisted of a spring loaded joint applying pressure to a set of ramps that provided the pivot with a sort of “snap action” as it was rotated. The 2020 name was given to this new and improved series of mirrors. Other improvements allowed the mirror to pivot both forward and rearward and the ramps were oriented so when the mirror was approximately 90 degrees perpendicular to the body of the vehicle, the arm would drop into a locked or “home position”. This pivot home position places the mirror head in the proper set position for viewing from the driver's seat allowing for a “no tools” adjustment. This pivot home position is set and can not be changed by the end-user.